Gravity Gear Solid
by Taliaem
Summary: She lost her memories..He lost his sanity. She wasn't vengeful..He wanted Vengeance. What held him back? What made her cry? He wants her to live on..this girl never failed to surprise him. She wanted to help him..right now he was everything to her. By fighting together on a mission only them could finish..nothing was impossible. RaidenxKat R/R


**So I've always wanted to pair these characters up because they are perfect for each other, enjoy chapter.**

**Ok so I know nothing of Metal Gear Solid only a bit so I don't know how it goes so don't judge me if I do something wrong just pretend.**

**Also I think I know enough about Gravity Rush since I pretty much love Kat that much.**

_Kat Pov_

Heksville my home..where I fell and where I stayed.

My job was to protect my citizens from the Nevi and in return I saw them smile at me and Dusty.

No matter what had happened I would be there because well..they rely on me.

So what's my life like you ask..i have my friend Syd my frenemy Raven, and I'm not sure about Yunica.. ever since she froze me may have almost even killed me we never spoke to each other after the last battle.

I walked down the streets of Heksville after me and Dusty had picked out groceries for our little home..i still don't understand this world.

"Kat!" someone yelled

I turned to the left to see a strange man walking up to me.

"Kat! Thank the heavents we found you I need your help!" The man panicked

"Please sir slow down talk clearly.." I nervously asked

The man was impatient and waved his hands around.

"No time! My on is stuck in a fire in our house!" He yelled "Please save him for me."

The man was breathing hard.

I looked down at Dusty he had a serious look on his face.

"Come on Dusty we have a kid to save." I said and started flying

Ever since the last battle my speed had increased in flight I had never felt so..so free.

I glided ahead and heard screams coming from the burning house.

**(A/N: Im gonna make up some of Kat's powers and make her say it sorry..)**

"Please someone help me!" the kid yelled

I went in the house coughing as smoke engulfed my throat.

I saw the kid in a little corner crying as fire surrounded him.

I quickly walked to him and offered him my hand.

He looked up at me with such gentle eyes, he looked about 7 years of age.

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"My name is Kat." I said "Now lets get out of here

He took my hand and I started flying up to make a hole in the wall as an escape.

After I had gotten the kid out of the fire I set him gently on the ground.

"Thank you!" He said and fell asleep on the dry grass

I started walking towards his father who seemingly looked angry.

_Raiden's Pov_

Could this be even more stupid… nope because this was as stupid as Snake could be.

This mission, no this request was like I don't know a fairy tale?

My mission was to find some girl with magic powers and she be used to unlock creatures called a Nevi we could make into weapons.

But just 3 questions..

What the hell's a Nevi?

How will I find a girl with powers?

Why would Snake give me such a bland mission?

Heksville..too big to be a real town.

The sky had a wine red to it and the clouds a shade of gray.

I started walking down the streets only to see some guy who looked angry at this blonde haired girl

Wonder who she is..

_Kat Pov_

"Well sir your son is saved and I wish you both happiness in your future." I said and started walking away

Then he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Oh sure you think after you saved my son that you were gonna leave my home like this?" The man asked

"But sir I have no powers to put out such a fire.. so please let go." I begged

He held my wrist even tighter and dragged me towards him.

"Mabye with such a lovely body like your you could pay your debt with it." He said

Dusty came up to the man scratched his hand.

"Why you no good piece of fur!" The man said and kicked Dusty to a wall

"Dusty!" I yelled in panick

I just saved this man's son what more does he want?

And then he looked at me.

"And you! I should just strike you down like your damn cat over there." He said and pointed at Dusty

He then started by kneeing in the stomach.

I coughed in pain and hunched my back over to catch my breath.

He then kicked my side and so I fell over.

Dusty was weak from the pain to even activate my powers.

He then came up to me and held my hair and made me face him.

His hand balled in a fist and he launched it at me.

'Enough with the pain I can't take it..' I thought

Tears fell down my face to my chin.

I waited for the blow to come..but I never came, I looked up to see a man holding the other guys wrist.

Who was he?

_Raiden Pov_

I watched as the guy took the sun bleached blonde's wrist.

Maybe she started the fire.. nah she doesn't looked like someone who would do that.

The man then started hurting her and her cat supposedly named Dusty..

It was going too far.. what's wrong with this town? Not even where I'm from we would never do something so berserk.

I ran into action, finally something to make my day more exciting.

I ran to the man and grabbed his wrist before he could hit the girl's face.

I soon saw the blonde's eyes on mine, full of fear..this was gonna make my mission more complicated.

_Normal Pov_

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked

"Impatient are we? Already angry with a stranger without a greeting." Raiden responded

Raiden crushed the guys hand more.

"If a girl says let go what do you do?" Raiden teased as he made the man fall to his knees

"Damnit you son of a Bitch! Let go of my arm!" The man yelled in pain

"If you want your damn arm back then answer my question sooner!" Raiden raised his voice

"let go." The man sighed in defeat

"Reasonable man, this next part will go much smoother then." Raiden said

Raiden took out a long sword from the back of his armor and patiently waited until the right time to slash the man.

"No no please please!" The man struggled

"I said you're a reasonable man, but me I'm not the one to be reasoned with." Raiden added with a smirk

"Please!" The man begged

As Raiden used his swords on the man in a 5 star death combo blood splattered on his armor and face.

Raiden looked down at Kat.

"Hey are you o.." Raiden said but was cut off by a kick to the face

Raiden quickly got back up.

Kat breathed heavily her eyes were filled with rage.

"Hey what gives? I just saved you and now you hi.." He started but was cut off by another kick in the face from Kat

Raiden again got back up.

"Cut it out!" He yelled

Kat then kneed him in the stomach.

Raiden brought out his sword again in a fighting stance.

"You heartless monster! That man has a son and now that son's an orphan thanks to you!" Kat yelled

Kat pointed to the blood on Raiden.

"And that red is the same color of a Nevi's.. so you must be one of them." Kat added

Raiden facepalmed himself.

"I don't have times for fairy tales." Raiden stated blandly

Kat then started floating.

"Then I must be on my way." Kat said

"To where?" Raiden asked

"To report we have the master mind Nevi in our town." Kat said and floated

'Wait she's flying? But then again I ran into 2 other that flew as well like her.' Raiden thought

Raiden thought for a bit.

"Wait report?!" Raiden said

Raiden saw that Kat was about 30 inches away from him now since he guessed wasn't on full speed. Raiden quickly ran up a building to catch up which he did.

"Hey!" Raiden yelled as he ran to catch up

Kat ignored him and increased her flight speed.

"God Damn this girl!" Raiden shouted as he had to run faster as well

When Raiden caught up to Kat he then tackled her to the ground and pinned her hands.

"You what the?!" Kat freaked out

"Listen here whatever your name is!" Raiden but was cut off by Kat

"Kat." She said

"What?" He asked

"My name is Kat." She replied "And get off me."

Raiden ignored her protest and pinned both her hands with one hand.

"Listen here Kat I just got to this town and being on your towns most wanted list is not my mission." He stated

Kat just shrugged.

"Then explain the red on your skin." Kat said

"It's called blood." Raiden said

"Blewd?" she said

"Blood and its whats come outs of people when injured." Raiden responded

"Ahh." Kat understood "But I still think you're a Nevi and I don't trust you."

Raiden sighed he already knew that would come out.

Kat then smiled.

"But I won't report you since your part of the story might be true." Kat said

"Any chance how do you know what a Nevi is?" Raiden asked

Kat turned to him and then looked down at Dusty

"Because I protect all these citizens from them..i'm not just Kat you know, im Kat Gravity Manipulator and Hero of Heksville." She said "My friends there's been some suspicion lately that people are trying to capture me."

Raiden eyes widened.

'She's on to us..damn it Snake I told you this mission was stupid…wait it's her? ' He thought

"But for now until then I wanna make most of my life." Kat said

Raiden got off Kat and instead set next to her.

"I wish I could have that big of a dream as you." Raiden admitted

Kat looked at Raiden.

"What do you mean uh.." Kat tried saying

"Raiden." He answered

"Roden..well Roden what's holding you back from such a thing?" Kat asked

Raiden looked at her and his bangs covered his eyes

He had had a flashback his fiancé dead all because he was busy..his unborn child went with her. That's what held him back, he did have plans for his future but without the people he loved the most was a future worth it?

He then lifted his head at Kat.

Kat touched his face.

"Raden, you seem like you could use people right now." Kat said

Raiden looked at her confused and excused her mispronunciation of his name again.

"You could adventure with me and Dusty!" She exclaimed with her hands clasped together

Raiden sweat dropped.

"I don't get how you're so energetic." He stated "You just met me I should be a stranger to you, also I have a mission to get to."

"You're not a stranger your Raden!" She exclaimed "Besides is the mission really that important to you."

'The mission is to capture you…damn it! It's like she doesn't care what happens to her! I've seen the awful stuff Snake does to people so I know. But maybe I'll give her month until I complete the mission.' Raiden thought

"You saw what I did to that man the same thing could happen to you." Raiden added

Kat thought for a minute.

"Yeah but..you don't look like someone who would Molest,Harass,or Abuse women." She said gently

"So pretty much you trust me now?" he asked confused

That gave him another kick in the face from Kat.

"I'll never trust a full blooded master mind Nevi!" Kat angered "But I'm saying that you seem smart enough to control your abilities."

"I'm not a Nevi." He responded

"Only a Nevi would say that." Kat added

"Do they even talk?" Raiden questioned

"No you're the first one I met that does talk." Kat replied

"Yes that makes so much sense." Raiden said sarcastically

"Glad to hear it! Now come on! Or me and Dusty are leaving you!" She said and began flying

Raiden's ear piece then rang.

"Jack here is there a problem." He said

"Raiden have you completed your mission yet?" Snake asked

"I'm on it Snake." Raiden said

"It's Solid Snake to you..if you don't have that Gravity girl by next month I swear I'll-" Snake said but got turned off by Raiden

Raiden then followed Kat with his speed.

Raiden looked at Kat.

"Kiss my ass Snake because this one's gonna live." Raiden said

_Unknown Place Pov_

Snake took his earpiece and smashed it to the ground.

"Damn brat hanged up on me." He said "But no matter I have a new recruit for us all."

A girl figure was in the shadows and slowly walked out with her Military Force armor and blonde hair.

"Welcome Yunica we've been expecting you for a while now." Snake said

She had a grim smirk on her face.

"Of course you have sir, also this gravity chick you're looking for name is Kat." Yunica said

Yunica then held out a photo.

"And this is her." Yunica said

The picture was of Kat hugging both her and Raven after the final battle.

"I also know is that your Swordman Raiden or should I say Betrayer is with her right now." Yunica applied

"Good work Yunica I will be sure to look into this in 2 weeks." Snake said

"Yes sir, permission to go to sleep?" Yunica said

"Proceed." Snake said and Yunica went out the door

'Raiden trying to fool me? I know more about you than anyone…I know your darkest secret and what keeps you back, so don't expect to get out of this alive.' Snake thought and also walked out the door

**End of Chapter 1 Hope you liked it!**


End file.
